


Minced Words and Heartfelt Apologies

by Cutty_Ren



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, logicality - Fandom
Genre: Crying, M/M, Negative Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutty_Ren/pseuds/Cutty_Ren
Summary: Logan says something inconsiderate to Patton and then some hurt/comfort ensues.





	Minced Words and Heartfelt Apologies

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a spur of the moment idea I had. This story was written as a gift for @tinysidestrashcaptain. It takes place right after Growing Up.

Today was not a good day.

Patton barely had enough time to reach his room before the mask fell away. His carefully constructed façade was now broken and the tears poured forth freely. He was not okay, but no one needed to know. This was something he’d gotten used to handling on his own.

It had started with small things. Seemingly insignificant remarks meant to poke fun at him. For the most part, they were harmless. But today was the final piece to tip the scale of his normally balanced emotions.

_‘You stand there making your…puns..and are needlessly silly, all the time.’_

Why had Logan’s comment struck such a bad chord with him? Maybe it was because the statement implied something more cold.

_‘Stop being so useless!’_

He sank to the floor at the end of his bed, body shaking from the sobs that plagued him. Slowly he hugged both legs to his chest and rested his forehead against his knees.

There came a set of three precise knocks upon his door. Logan… He didn’t answer. Hopefully the logical trait would get the hint and just move on.

No such luck.

“Patton? May I come in? I wanted to discuss-” Logan paused for a second, listening intently. “Patton, are you crying?” When only muted sobs answered back Logan took it upon himself to open the door. He carefully peered in and the sight of Patton shook him to the core. His brows immediately furrowed with concern and he stepped closer to the emotional trait. “Might I inquire as to what has you in such a state of duress, Patton?”

Morality only hugged his legs tighter, knuckles going white from how hard they were clenched. “D-don’t pretend like you don’t know,” The words were harsh and full of pain. “It’s pretty clear that you all think I’m useless.”

Logan tensed and his eyes widened with surprise. “Falsehood.” He managed to keep a calm even tone as he spoke, despite his state of shock. “You are far from useless. What ever made you think-”

“You did,” Patton cut him off, “with your snide remark about being ‘needlessly’ silly all the time…I think you painted a pretty clear picture.” He risked lifting his head and looked up at Logan with a dejected frown. His eyes were red from the tears and his nose was runny.

Logic understood now that he had in fact been the cause and it pained him to see Patton like this. With a swift gesture he conjured a Kleenex box. Then, he silently knelt in front of Patton and used a tissue to gently dab away the tears from his eyes. “I’m sincerely sorry, Patton. I should never of said those words, it was rather rude of me,” His gaze was soft and caring. “I hope you can forgive me.”

“I…I don’t know…” Patton wasn’t completely convinced. He looked down at the floor, a hesitant frown still resting on his lips.

There was a long pause while Logan closely watched Patton for a moment. He carefully weighed his options and eventually came to a conclusion that had the highest probability of success. After placing the box of tissues down on the ground, he leaned forward and gently pulled Patton into a hug.

“Emotional comfort is not something I excel at, by any means, but I do hope this gesture will be of some assistance.” A soft smile graced his lips when he felt his moral counterpart relax into the hug. “I am truly sorry for all of the pain I may have inadvertently caused you, Patton. You are a quintessential part of us and I…” There was a deep breath before the next words came out with a bit more formality than he intended. “I find you to be someone who I care very deeply for…”

The tears and sobbing had suddenly stopped. Morality had leaned back a little and was currently staring at Logan in a stunned silence; his eyes hyper-fixated on the logical trait. All of the negativity was abruptly shoved aside as a realization hit him square in the chest. _He has feelings for me?_ It was a little hard to comprehend. But, as he took in Logan’s expression and listened to him speak, he began to feel a warmth grow in his chest until…

“But, alas, you know I am notorious for overthinking and-Mhrmph!” Patton had placed a strong kiss on Logan’s lips, effectively cutting off the end of his confession.

Logan’s eye’s initially flew wide with surprise but, they gradually closed as he savored the feeling of being kissed by Patton. When they parted he was left breathless, his ability to talk momentarily gone. Slowly he brought a hand to his lips and brushed one thumb along them before smiling at Patton. “Should I take that as you forgive me, or…”

Morality gave Logic a look that directly translated into ‘yes I forgive you, so please shut up’. He placed another, softer, kiss to Logan’s lips before standing up and offering him a hand. “Come on, Teach. Wasn’t there something you wanted to discuss?” A sincere happy smile had now worked its way back onto his face.

Maybe today wouldn’t be such a bad day after all.

The End.


End file.
